Don't Deny What You Know Is True
by Pure Black
Summary: Harry has been hiding a secret, a pretty 6y one. What will Hogwarts think about it, and all his friends and family, including a certain potionsmaster and a blonde slytherin? Adult themes, slash mm, and perhaps mmm. Rated M for safety. Betad
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**DON'T DENY WHAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**By Pure Black**

**Beta: H**annah

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Harry Potter characters, they're JK Rowlings property.

**Info: **www. livejournal. com/users/draycious

**Warnings**: Graphic sex, gay sex between males.

* * *

Harry sighed and leaned back into the wall. His eyes surveyed the busy street with it's many cars from within the dark alley. He wasn't just standing around doing nothing, not at all. You could say he was… working.

He had been working here for many years now, the muggles knew him, the police certainly knew him but the wizarding world knew nothing about his voyages in the muggle world. He was now 17 years old, and he was soon going to be on the train back to Hogwarts. He looked distinctly different from what he did in the magical world. His glasses were gone, they had always been in the way. Putting them on also gave him a head ache the first hour or so. His jet black hair practically screamed "just shagged" and in a way it was true. He smelled good, he was the happy owner of DKNY apple for men. His work was going well, so he got enough money to buy accessories. His looks were very important for his work. Hell, if he didn't look good he probably wouldn't have a job. He had denim jeans on, slightly washed out but they were whole and not cut. They hung low on his slim hips, and the top of his white boxers showed. He wore a simple black shirt and a blend belt. He didn't look unusual, perhaps better looking than average people, and perhaps a little bit dangerous at times, but mostly normal.

But, as usual with him, he wasn't normal at all. Not only was he a wizard, but he worked on the streets too. For many years now he had been selling himself on street corners, and he loved it! He supposed most people didn't, but he did. He was a member of a great system. He had a great pimp who took good care of him and his fellow workers. They only got the best customers, those who looked good, had no diseases and took care of their bodies. He and his fellows had to regularly take tests to prove that they weren't infected by anything themselves, and he was fine with that. Still, he couldn't be infected even if he was exposed for it. The wonder of magic helped him out with that. In the wizarding world there were spells to prevent sexual diseases from happening, hence the gay relationships weren't frowned upon but instead treated as normal behaviour. He couldn't really say the same about the muggle world, still, most of the people he met were very tolerant.

Since he had been doing this for years, he was a well known person on the streets. There was no denial that he was the best male prostitute in London, and it was also a well known fact that he was a feisty once that didn't take any bullshit. He had been attacked a couple of times but he had learned how to defend himself. Another thing he had to thank his hustler for. Self defence was the most important thing to know in the streets. It was a tough world and survival instincts was a must. People on the streets knew his real name was Harry, but they rarely used it since that was his request. They simply called him Ry, a nickname for himself.

He still lived with the Dursleys. They were well aware of his job, and they were encouraging him. Hell, they were the ones to introduce him to that world in the first place. They had always been greedy, and at the beginning they had gotten a whole 50 of the money he had brought in. Now they were down to 5 and he himself got a stunning 40. His hustler was a great man, he provided with everything possible, hence he only got 40 instead of the usual 50. Despite all this, some people got nada for their work so he had been very lucky. His hustler, Michael was very protective of his "guys" as he called them. Ry looked up to Michael and saw him as an older brother. Michael had always taken care of him and they were very close. He knew of Ry's background, as well as where he went most of the year. Ry had a lot of friends in the street, and in a way he supposed they all were like a gang or something. Kind when they felt like it, and merciless when it was required of them. Since they all were prostitutes in Michael's family, they didn't have a problem with their conscious. Some things they did would be considered a crime, and quite a few times Ry had been brought to the police station for questioning. He had spent a total of 27 days in prison for various things. The reason why he was sent to prison as a minor was because there were no muggle birth records of him as such. There were some false ones however. It's a wonder what corrupt cops can come up with. Those cops were their contacts when they got in trouble, and without them Ry would have been dead since way back.

He looked up when a green car pulled to a stop right outside the alley. It was a BMW, he shrugged lightly and pushed himself off the wall. Most people who came see them were in fact rich. People often got the wrong idea about male prostitutes, they thought they were all gay and only had sex with males, while in reality male prostitution was so much more. People would be surprised if only they knew how many women there were who contacted their hustler. Lonely women who needed someone they could trust, or wives who couldn't get off with their bald, overweight and sweaty man. Ry was bi -sexual and usually had 70 male costumers and the rest female. Well, he had had some cases in which the gender was quite doubtable. Sometimes his costumers didn't even request sex, sometimes they wanted to go to a movie, have a dinner or simply someone to talk to. Other people wanted to pleasure themselves while having someone to watch them, or some required that they watch a porn movie together while pleasing themselves. Not everything had to do with penetration. A lot of the cases were however.

His hustler usually told him where to go and wait for a car to come pick him up, or sometimes he got the address to the residence where his client lived. He preferred getting picked up.

"Are you Ry?" the driver of the car asked when he went over to the drivers rolled down window. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said simply. He didn't smile like a ray of sunshine but neither was it required of him. Most people liked him when he simply was himself. He was almost going mad during the school terms. He loved sex, he craved it and when he suddenly couldn't have it… thing went bad. He got restless, slightly reckless and he wanked… a lot. For a prostitute wanking was an admitable defeat. This year he wasn't going to play under the "Hero" rules any longer. He was going to be discreet, sure, but he would be damned if he would condemn himself into celibacy again.

"Get in," the driver said. Ry nodded wordlessly and went around the car and before ducking inside. He closed the door with a snap and the car drove away. This time he had gotten a white male costumer, presumably around 30 years old or so. He almost never got old men, he had required that as a no-no to his hustler simply because he wasn't terribly turned on by it. There were some in his "family" that preferred elderly men, he took care of all those. Ry watched his customer. He wasn't nervous at all, he knew the drill. He was sort of looking forward to it because this man suited his qualifications for a good man. As said earlier all the men were fit and good looking, but some better than others. The main myth about prostitution was that only the ugliest, most disgusting and failures, oddballs and geeks bought prostitutes. THAT IS WRONG!

Usually it is business men, wives, travellers, those who doesn't want any attachment and so on. Some of the reasons have already been mentioned.

Ry liked what he saw in the man. He seemed calm, easy going. He had tamed black hair, blue eyes, a slight tan. This could prove to be interesting, he thought. He had never grown any feelings towards his customers, only curiosity, pleasure, and sometimes a slight feeling of detachment. He usually didn't think much at all while doing his job.

"You don't talk much, do you?" said the man beside him. Ry met his eyes.

"Most people don't want to talk while in the car, the air tends to be tense when we run out of things to say," he said simply. The man laughed.

"That's true. Have you been informed of what we will be doing?" he asked. Ry shook his head.

"There hasn't been much time for that," he responded in a slightly warning voice. He wasn't actually allowed to talk about his customers, they had a strict policy about that in their "family". They were very discreet and never pinpointed any of their customers, even if they were taken to the police for questioning. That was one of the reasons why his family had such a good reputation and was often chosen before others. Of course, they were allowed to talk among themselves.

"Right, you're not supposed to talk about that, I understand," the man said when he saw his face.

"I may talk about it, as long as I don't mention names or the places I have been at this week, seeing as someone might have recognized me out in the public with said person," he said, a well practised response. It was astonishing how curious each customer was about the other customers he had. He supposed he lived an interesting life. Everything "forbidden" peaked the interest in humans.

"I see. Let's talk about what we are going to do. There will be no sex today," he said abruptly. Ry nodded.

"Alright," he said.

"I need you to be my escort to my sisters wedding," he laughed slightly nervously. "This is a actually pretty awkward to say but I have sort of lied to my family about my private life." Ry felt inclined to say something. He had a lot of experience in counciling people with different problems, it came with the job. It could be everything from a failed erection to the death of someone's boyfriend.

"It's alright. I've been "the" date before. Many lie to their friends and family about having someone while they don't. It's OK."

"Thanks. Anyway, the reason why I lied to them is because they are always after my case, believe me, _always_! I thought they would calm down if I told them I was seeing someone, but I was wrong," he said in such a frustrated voice that Ry had to smile.

"They became worse, didn't they?" he asked, with a small smile still on his lips. The man nodded.

"They did! Instead of nagging me and trying to couple me with men like I was some freaking breed dog, they are now always asking about my boyfriend, which doesn't exist!"

"What are you planning to do? I can't be around forever," he said and pulled down his sleeves further down his hands. He pulled up a leg and leaned further down in the seat. The man glanced at him briefly before concentrating on the traffic.

"I plan on showing you off today, then to hire you a few more times, and then I make up some story about you and me breaking up." Ry nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good plan. They can't argue with that since they have seen me. I hope it works for you."

"It will have to work, I don't know what to do if it doesn't. Let's not talk about that now, I will deal with it when it happens, if it happens. I thought I would run the program for you, alright?" he asked. Ry nodded.

"It is now eight o'clock in the morning," the man said jokingly and pointed at the digital clock in the instrument board. "I will take us to a little café I know, and I thought I would tell you a little about myself and we can make up our history together, so if anyone asks we will say the same things. I have an appointment at the hairdresser at 10, you may have one to if you wish or you could just wait. After we have to go to another appointment on Oxford street and get some suits for the wedding. The wedding will start at three today, so we have plenty of time to get to know each other. I paid for two days, because the wedding will probably last all night long. I will also cover for all the expenses for both today and tomorrow. Is that alright?" he asked. Ry chewed on his bottom lip.

"Did my hustler give you all clear?" he asked. During their brief speech it hadn't come up for how long he was supposed to entertain his client. He had thought it was a normal routine job. He was pretty expensive. Some might call him a luxury prostitute.

"Yes he did. I am surprised he didn't tell you," the man said.

"Then it's alright if I call and look it up? It's nothing personal," he said. The man nodded.

"You do what you have to do, I understand."

He picked up his cell phone that he kept near him no matter what. It was for security. If he didn't pick it up when it had been called for two hours Michael would begin his search for him, and he certainly had contacts enough to make a long story short.

"Michael, it's Ry," he said when Micahel picked up.

"Problem?" Michael asked immediately, and Ry thought with a fond smile that Michael was already up and out the door of his office.

"Nah," he said. "I was just checking up with you. My customer says that he paid for me until tomorrow. I was just wondering how the agreement between the two of you goes," he explained. He could hear Michael stop.

"Shit, I'm sorry I wasn't more thorough with the explanation."

"It's ok," Ry said, and really, it was. It had been partly his fault that the information spree had to be cut short. He had been in the middle of giving a quick blowjob to a regular customer this morning when his phone had rang.

"Still, my mistake. Back at business, yes Mr. Delaware did rent you for two days. You are required to be his date, and if the situation should arise, to pleasure him," Michael said.

"Uh-huh," Ry said and glanced over at Mr. Delaware. Hadn't the man said that there would be no sexual encounters? He would have to stay guarded from now on. He didn't like it when people lied to him.

"You are alright with that, aren't you? You know that I normally wouldn't make such decisions for you, but I thought it was a fairly simple job for you and you might even enjoy yourself. When was the last time you had a shopping day with a client? And a wedding as to that?" Michael asked in a cheery voice.

Ry rolled his eyes.

"Last year," he said but Michael ignored him.

"Is that all? You know to call me whenever you get uncomfortable and want to get picked up, no matter what I will get you. You remember when I picked up David because he didn't like the colour of his customers bathroom?" Michael laughed, making Ry laugh too when he remembered. David had a phobia about red bathrooms, it made him paranoid. He always thought he would get murdered in there or something.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Bye," Ry said after he had finished laughing. He hung up and wriggled the cell phone back down into his pants.

"It's all good?" Mr. Delaware asked. Ry nodded.

"Sure," he said.

A while later they entered the café. Mr. Delaware told him to order whatever he wanted so he choose a baguette with chicken fillet, cucumber, tomato, butter and a piece of red union. He would normally eat vegetarian food simply because it tasted good and it made him feel healthy and fresh, but today he simply couldn't resist the tempting baguette in the display window. He chose water to drink with it, and sat down at a table while waiting for Mr. Delaware to come back. He looked around the café and was surprised so see that it was pretty crowded even at this hour. Most of the costumers were drinking coffee, eating breakfast while reading the newspaper. They all looked like business men to him, and he had gotten pretty good at reading people from all the time he spent on the street. It was a quite small café, but it was cosy and homey. He defiantly liked it. The place had spirit and personality, it wasn't like some dull fast food chain restaurant.

"So," Mr. Delaware said as he sat down, with a cup of coffee and a piece of a toast.

"So," Ry said back.

"I'll begin, I think that's easiest," he said and Ry nodded. "My name is Jonathan Delaware and I work with PR. I am 31 years old and my birthday was two weeks ago. I have my own flat here in the middle of London and I haven't been in a serious relationship with a man for over two years. I was engaged to David but he left me. Apparently he had cheated on me for over a year, stupid as I were I never once even suspected it," Jonathan said with pain in his voice and Ry understood that he was not yet over it. "I have one sister and one brother. My sister lives here in London and she is the one getting married with her fiancé Charles. My sisters name is Mary. My brother lives in the states, but he is home for the wedding. He works with modeling and no, he isn't gay ," Jonathan said with a smile.

"Is he a model or is he doing things on the set?" Ry asked with interest. He had done some modeling himself, but only small jobs which had to do with the porn business or gay magazines. His scar had been covered up, and he looked distinctly different from what he did in the wizarding world, so he didn't have to worry about that.

"He is a photographer. We have worked together in a few PR jobs. I usually work with ideas, the whole act you know. Sometimes I choose the model. I must say that you would have a future in modeling if you put an effort into it."

"The only model I'll ever be is for sex, because I sell and that's all there is to it," he said.

"That's not true, I might find a job for you if you want," Jonathan offered.

"Yeah, maybe," he said.

"My brothers name is Keith and he can be pretty arrogant I guess, so don't let it bother you when you meet. Actually, I think your time with my family would be a whole lot easier if you don't bother with what they say. I must prepare you for the scenario that they might be all over you, asking questions and such. My mum also has a knack for commenting on the way you dress, your hair, everything! Don't let her get to you, she does that to everyone. You look just fine right now."

"Sure," he said with a nod.

"My sister will probably not have that much time for you, since it is her wedding, but she might… Er, squeal a lot. She has never quite grown up. Let's say that we met at a club called the ignorant. They know I use to hang there from time to time. We met about a year ago and we live in separate apartments here in London, but you sleep over at my place from time to time, but let's not tell them that unless we really have to. The less they know about my social life as well as sex life, the better I sleep at night," Jonathan murmured and Ry got the feeling that Delaware family had run everything in his life until recently. By looks of things Jonathan was still struggling to break free from his family's influence.

"Alright, that is the easy part. Now I need to know about you," Jonathan said. Ry gulped. Now what? He never told his clients about himself and quite honestly didn't want to either.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**DON'T DENY WHAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BETA:** Hannah

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com/users/draycious

**WARNINGS**: graphic sex in the future chapter 3.

* * *

Ry sighed. His mind was running a thousand mile an hour, trying to come up with something to say about himself. The truth was out of the question, so he settled for an edited version. Mixing true facts with slight modifications of the truth and manipulations of facts often worked the best. The risk was that you as well as everyone around you could easily get caught up by the lies, and the lies could be hard to stop after a while. One could be surprised of how easily an evil circle was created. 

"Alright, you must know this before I tell you about myself, it is not a pretty story and nor am I comfortable telling you this. I usually don't discuss my private life with my clients," he said seriously and Jonathan nodded. He naturally decided to leave all the magic tales out.

"I understand," he said. Ry nodded. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all, he only needed to sound convincing. Hell, if he could lie to both Snape and Dumbledore he could easily pull this off.

"I have a family, which I don't like and neither do they like me. When I was younger I lived with them and then I left to live with other relatives, that's how I got in contact with… well, prostitution. My _uncle_, " he said with a disdainful sneer. "Introduced me to a hustler on the street because my uncle wanted some quick money. Apparently business wasn't going very well," he said bitterly and Jonathan's eyes widened. "And no, before you say it, I have never been raped. You see, I do not have any regrets when it comes to sex. I am very sexual, and I live for the.. ah, stimulation." He paused to take a sip of his water and a bite of his sandwich. "After a while my current hustler found me. My reputation was increasing among the customers in my favour, and my current hustler always wants the best. In turn we get the best from him. It's a win-win situation if you ask me. My previous hustler was no good, he gave me some real bad cases sometimes," he said remembering with a frown. Some of his previous costumers had been downright criminal. He hated to entertain horny old men, or worse, old women where everything was hanging. God, he simply hated wrinkly skin. It was probably the only thing that bothered him, even though he didn't really show it.

"Are you saying that you have never regretted anything that you did?" Jonathan wondered. By looks of things he had a hard time believing that.

"In a sense I suppose," he answered lightly. He looked up at Jonathans face. The man looked slightly worried. "I can see you are having problems understanding it. I would too if I weren't the one living it. You must think I am crazy or something. I have heard tales of certain murderers who feel no regret, but I can assure you that that's not me. I am not dangerous. I merely have no inhibitions what so ever about sex." That much was true, he had to admit.

"Have you always been that way, or is it something you have learned after your uncle did this to you?"

"I've always been this way," he answered shortly. He did not like it when people assumed his uncle had forced him to do things. In a sense maybe, but in the end he had wanted to do the "deed." His own uncle had never even tried to do anything sexual with him. Vernon didn't believe in homosexuality.

"So what else is there to know about me… I mostly eat vegetarian… which doesn't really explain this," he said with a slight laugh and pointed towards his sandwich. The tension between them disappeared and Jonathan laughed too. Ry looked on with interest how attractive Delaware looked when he laughed.

"Why do you eat it?" Jonathan asked him and he shrugged. He usually did whatever he wanted. Food made him feel good, so why not eat whatever his body yearned for?

"It looks good, I couldn't resist," he answered.

"Have you ever been in a real relationship?" Ry frowned at question.

"I can hardly see why that is relevant," he said. "If you must know, no I have not. It's a side effect of my job. I simply guess I haven't meet Mr. Right yet."

"Me either, but I will," Jonathan said but it didn't really sound like he believed in it.

"Is there anything else you want to know about me?" he asked slowly.

"What shall we say you do? I bet they are going to ask you. They always do," Jonathan said.

"Let's say I am a model, for various jobs."

"I don't know, my brother may look into that," he said hesitantly and Ry shook his head.

"Let's say it is small jobs, in Asia or something." Jonathan nodded slowly.

"I guess we can say that, so you are familiar with the job?" he asked.

"Yeah, and let's leave it at that. If there is anything else, let's just make it up along the way. I will probably stay as quiet as possible, you can tell people I am really shy or something. Feel free to say whatever, I don't really care. It's not like we are going on mission impossible," he said lightly.

"Oh trust me, you might as well," Jonathan said with a shudder. "If you are finished with that, we should go and try out suits for tonight." Ry nodded and they left the café together. In a way he could look at this job like a vacation of some sort. It certainly did require minimum exercise. He once again sat down in the front seat of the car and looked out the window as they drove past the boring looking buildings. Soon he would go back to Hogwarts, he could hardly wait to seduce half the school.

**THE WEDDING**

If he hadn't been quite certain that Delaware was homosexual he would have laughed at Jonathan who walked back and forth like a father waiting for his wife to give birth.

"Just relax Jonathan," he said dryly when he came face to face with the pale man. They were just about to enter the reception. The wedding had gone well, considering the fact that no one had had the time to speak to them yet. For the past three minutes he had tried to convince Jonathan that there was no monster inside to eat him. Still, Jonathan was very stubborn and he was sure of the fact that once they walked through tht door, his whole bluff would be exposed.

"Relax?" Jonathan repeated slightly hysterical. "How can I do that? In case you've forgotten, my family is in there!" he said loudly. Ry had to hurriedly smile sweetly and lean into a very surprised Jonathan, because some other attendances were walking past and through the doors.

"Keep it down if you really have to freak!" he hissed and took a step back from Jonathans side.

"Sorry," Jonathan whispered embarrassed by his undignified behaviour.

"Look, everything will go just fine, remember, laugh if something goes wrong. Make a joke out of it and drag everyone with you in laugher," he advised and winced as Jonathan laughed slightly hysterical. "On the other hand, leave that maneuver to me," he said and gave Jonathan a sympathetic pat on the back as he guided him over to the doors determinately.

"Deep breath, okay here we go.. smile," he said and smiled himself as he entered. As he had predicted quite a few people looked over at them and waved.

"JONATHAN!" a squeal sounded above all else and Ry immediately knew that the bride had spotted them. Apparently Jonathan hadn't lied about that flaw in his sister. He spotted the bride for the second time since being at the church. She had brown hair, and looked pretty normal. She wasn't as good looking as her brother Jonathan, but she wasn't without looks either. All in all Ry would have to say that she looked pretty common. It had been a huge wedding, so many people were at the reception as well.

The bride fell into Jonathan's arms and they exchanged a few words before her eyes fell on Ry.

"Oh and you must be…" she waited for him to fill in his name and he almost froze. He could feel his pulse speed up slightly. Jonathan had forgotten to say what he called him! This was not going as smooth as things usually did for him, normally he could lie himself out of jail.

"This is my partner Peter that I've told you so much about," Jonathan said just a second to late. The awkwardness was already there and Ry decided to try and save it.

"That's right, I am Peter. I would have told you sooner if I hadn't been so stunned by your fabulous looks. You look stunning!" he said with a charming smile and shook her hand.

"How charming!" she giggled. "You've found yourself quite a boy little brother," she said to Jonathan who laughed embarrassedly. Ry suddenly froze when spotted someone that he knew, and that he least expected would be there.

"Jonathan! Let's not keep a hold of your lovely sister on her wedding day! We will have plenty of time to speak later, let's go get drinks," he said quickly and took a tight holding grip on an unsuspecting Jonathan and dragged him off. He walked quickly and shoved him into the toilet and locked the door after him. They stood in darkness for a few seconds until he could find the light switch.

"Are you out of your mind!" Jonathan cried. "We just left her there!"

"Shut up," Ry snarled not so nicely. "Why didn't you tell me you had hustlers in your family?" he asked angrily.

"WHAT?" Jonathan screamed only to quickly be hushed down by Ry's hand.

"Listen to me carefully, I saw a man out there in a blue suit, around fifty, kind of short with black hair with grey in it. He is also often speaking with an American accent."

Jonathan nodded.

"That is my uncle Ronnie. He is the black sheep of the family, he is a drug dealer. What does that have to do with hustlers?" Ry laughed coldly.

"So the precious Ronnie hasn't told you of his other business, has he? He is a hustler Delaware, and a shitty one at that. I know that for a fact since he is my ex hustler. Now he will blow my cover as well. There is no chance in hell I can walk around in here without him recognising me sooner or later. I am sorry Mr. Delaware, but our deal is off," he said seriously.

"No," Jonathan said. "There has got to be some other way."

"There isn't. Let me go, tell them I got sick or something, I don't care. All I do know is that I need to get out of here before Ronnie figures it out and reveals your pretty little lies."

"Perhaps we can talk to him..."

"Not likely," he cut off. He was about to open the door when someone knocked on it.

"Jonathan, are you in there?"

"Uncle Ronnie?" Jonathan answered automatically and was rewarded by an angry stomp on the foot by Ry. Sometimes he couldn't believe that man! He glared angrily.

"I knew it was you! I haven't seen you in ages. Who was that with you?"

"Fuck," Ry whispered.

"Uh… a friend," Jonathan lied unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh…" Ronnies voice said through the door. "Now cut the bullshit. I know you're in there Ry, open up," Ronnie said and knocked on the door again.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about uncle. I am here alone, my friend went to the bar to get us some drinks."

"Bullshit and you know it. Ry, you better come out or I won't be happy." Ry saw how pointless it was to argue when Ronnie had clearly seen him. He cursed the man for having a good vision, he always had. Ry walked to the door and wrenched it open. Before anyone knew it he was up in Ronnie's face.

"Fuck you," he spat. Ronnie chuckled slightly.

"There always was fierceness in you Ry. Are you still working for that snob?" he asked. Ry shrugged and fished up a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one despite the sign on the wall clearly stating that smoking was off limits.

"If it is Michael you're referring to, then yes I am working for him. I can't see why you're asking however, we both know you already know exactly whom I am working for," he said and pierced the man with a glare. Ronnie chuckled again.

"I had almost forgotten you have a great head on you, unlike all the others on the street. You never did belong with us. Are there any chances of you coming back to my stable?"

"When hell freezes," he smirked. "You never were any good at what you were doing. You should stick to the drugs, at least then you only fuck up for yourself and not others."

"You never seemed to care," Ronnie said and gave him a knowing smile. Ronnie knew that he enjoyed his life.

"I didn't," he confessed. "However there were some your other toys who did in fact care. If they care, I care," he stated.

"You can't save them all."

"I never intended to," Ry said lightly. He looked at Jonathan who looked pretty pale. Poor guy, he never gets a break. Ronnie saw him looking.

"How did you end up with Jonathan?" he asked.

"You know, that's a funny story. Why don't you tell him Jonathan, and pray that he takes pity on you." Jonathan shook his head. "No? You better Jonathan, the sooner you do, the sooner I can get out of here." He had seen the chance for an early escape and he intended to take it.

"Ronnie, listen to him and help him. If you don't I am certain the police will be glad to get an anonymous tip about your business," he threatened and left hurriedly. He shoved past everyone and had almost made it to the door when a strong hand landed on his shoulder, effectively stopping his escape.

"Ry! Oh my god I feel like I just saw you yesterday! How are you and why are you at my sisters wedding?" a man said and smiled at him. Ry felt the horrible feeling of bile rising up his throat and he had to swallow hard to keep from throwing up. Was this nightmare never ending? Before him stood one of his old customers. A customer that had been a regular for almost two years until he went to the states, the same man who was Jonathan's brother. "How are you Ry?" he asked.

"I'm peachy," Ry said sourly and saw how Ronnie and Jonathan walked across the room towards them. Now he just had to wait for the shit to hit the fan.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**DON'T DENY WHAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BETA: **Hannah

**WARNINGS: **_Graphic sex_, though quite brief in this chapter, I will write more in the future. _Swearing, gay male sex. _

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com/users/draycious PLEASE LOOK AT IT ONCE IN A WHILE

* * *

"Brent? Why are you talking to Peter?" Jonathan asked when they arrived within hearing range. 

"Peter?" Brent asked confused and looked at Ry. Brent, Jonathans brother knew him as Ry, and they had been, well, intimate for a long time before Brent had left to live in New York.

"Yes, he is my new boyfriend, I've told you about it," Jonathan said oblivious to the fact that Ry tried to signal for him to shut up. This was beyond bad. Ry slowly looked up at Brent and saw a devious smile begin forming on his unusually handsome face. Ronnie was chickening and smirking at the same time, Ry had never quite figured out how he managed to pull that off and right now it didn't feel very important to find out.

"Is that so… Peter? Why I would never have guessed you'd go steady!" Brent said with a fake smile. Jonathan began to look worried. Perhaps he's finally caught on, Ry thought.

"Do you two know each other?" Jonathan asked.

"We're old… business partners," Brent said and Ry gave him a wry smile. Business partners indeed.

**FLASH BACK**

"God damn! Harder you fucking slut!" Brent screamed. For once Ry was the dominant one, he was usually the bottom whenever Brent hired him. Unlike some other clients Brent liked it hard, rough and quite cold. He never wanted any feeling in what they were doing and it suited Ry just fine. He always faked it with others when they wanted to 'make love', he would only ever make love to the one he loved, and he hadn't found that one yet, but he suspected he would once he returned to Hogwarts this year.

Ry opened his previously closed eyes and looked down. He was standing beside the bed and held onto Brent's hips as he drove his generous hard cock deeply into Brent's behind. He loved to watch himself slide in and out of the hot heat, and he loved it when his clients were tight, just like Brent.

"Who are you calling slut? Isn't it _my _cock driving up _your_ ass? Do you love being fucked like a bitch, huh? Do you?" he asked. Brent also had a certain passion for dirt speak during the 'act.' Ry didn't mind. He loved ripping off those expensive designer clothes Brent wore, and he loved throwing them all around the room, banging into walls as they tired to make it to the bed in the hotel room. Sometimes they didn't make it and they would end up on the floor, fucking like dogs in heat.

"Shit," Brent swore as he increased his speed. He suddenly pulled out and turned Brent around so he was down on his stomach. He slammed back into the hard heat in one hard trust and Brent screamed out in both pain and pleasure. Ry began slamming in and out, always hitting Brent's prostate until he could hardly take it any more. His balls slapped against Brent's behind and a wet, sucking sound rang around the room when they fucked. Brent's well trained body was sweating and Ry loved sliding against it. Brent screamed a final time and exploded into the sheets. Ry continued to thrust into Brent until he came.

**END FLASH BACK **

"I was the one to introduce them!" Ronnie said with glee and Jonathan finally understood.

"Fuck," he said and Ry gave a little laugh.

"Fuck indeed. It's what I do," he answered.

"How did you come across our beloved Ry, little brother?" Brent asked Jonathan. Jonathan began to make up some half assed excuse but Ry, wasn't listening. Instead he was staring across the room, straight into deep brown eyes, which looked quite dangerous despite the mild colour. What was this? Some kind of conspiracy? Why were all his past associates here right now, at this wedding? He had managed to escape those kind of situations his entire life, so why did it start now? All the drama, all the fucking hassle? He could hardly believe his rotten luck as he stared into those brown eyes. The argument which had started between the three men around him ceased as they noticed he wasn't actually listening.

"What's the matter Ry? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Ronnie mocked and it suddenly hit him. Ronnie had always reminded him of a gangster, he looked and he talked with a distinct accent of an Italian. He could very well be part of the mafia, come to think of it, he probably was.

"See that person over there, the one staring at me? Who is he?" he asked without cutting off the eye contact he had.

"That's Blaise, my nephew? Why, do you think he'd like your services?" Ronnie asked. Ry slowly shook his head. Blaise Zabini indeed. So his eyes weren't deceiving him. He gave Blaise a sly smile, a trademark of his.

"Why don't you go and invite him over Ronnie? I want to talk to him," he said without revealing his slight anxious feelings. He needed to keep his cool and make sure Blaise didn't reveal what he worked with during the summers. Blaise wasn't stupid, he must have realised he was a prostitute by now. As far as he was concerned the whole family knew what Ronnie was up to and Ronnie had probably mentioned him once or twice. By looks of things this whole family was made of gangsters and small criminal. Ronnie looked at him funny but decided to humour him and go to Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan hissed.

"Shut up sweet boy, our deal is off, it's game over anyway, isn't it Brent?" he asked. Brent nodded.

"Speaking of which… are you free anytime soon? I wouldn't mind getting some exercise," he said and Jonathan looked at his brother with disgust. Ry only shrugged.

"I've got a busy schedule, call Michael and see if he can squeeze you in," he said indifferently. At least with Brent he knew what to expect. He actually preferred regular costumers before one timers as long as they didn't grow emotional feelings for him.

"This is too weird," Jonathan whined and Ry smiled at him.

"It's about to get weirder honey, so don't stop sweating yet," he said when he saw Blaise and Ronnie getting closer to them. Soon enough their group had expanded to five people. They stood there, huddled together near the exit.

"Hi… I didn't expect you here. So you are the famous Ry, Ronnie has told us all about, who would have known. Funny how things turn out, huh?" Blaise said sweetly with a dangerous undertone. Ry shrugged again.

"I guess I'm famous for many things. The spotlights love me," he said and Blaise actually laughed.

"They do," he admitted. "Why did you want me over here?" he asked and Ry turned to the others. "Look guys, Jonathan, our deal is off… talk to Michael about the return of your money, Brent… call Michael and check if there are any appointments ready… Ronnie.. I won't say it's nice to meet you again because frankly I don't like you… and now I will have to take care of some business with Blaise here… so excuse us and good bye," he said confidently and grabbed Blaise's arm and went outside the building.

Once outside Blaise stopped him and turned to face him.

"Alright Potter, spill. What the fuck are you doing? What happened to the shy and geeky little Gryffindor?" he demanded. Ry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who the fuck are you calling geeky Zabini? I never was a shy little Gryffindor, it was all an illusion to keep nosy people like you off my case, and I expect no less from you this year, got that?" he said and stared intently at him. Blaise's eyes narrowed as well.

"What do I get in return from this Potter? Wouldn't it give me more if I simply exposed you? I could get a nice little sum of money from the Daily Prophet if I revealed your secret to them. As a matter of fact, the more I think about it I see no reason for keeping your secret for you," he said.

"Don't be stupid Zabini, it's unfitting for a Slytherin," he spat. "If you keep my secret I'll fuck you for free in return, at least once a week. That's my offer, take it or leave it. Either way is fine with me. I plan on returning to Hogwarts the way I am this final year. I am of age and what I do is no business of theirs anymore."

"Then why are you so hell bent on me keeping your secret if you will be, and I quote _'myself' _this year?" Blaise asked with a smile, telling Ry he wasn't buying any bullshit.

"I will be myself Zabini, but I will not be on duty! I only work in the muggle world and therefore the wizarding world is better off not knowing of my profession, it makes them sleep better at night, I'm sure. Isn't there a saying, what's it.. Oh yes… 'ignorance is a bliss'," he said with a grin. Blaise looked thoughtful and Ry could tell he was thinking over his options.

"Well? What do you say, do we have deal?" he asked dryly, already knowing the answer. He had rarely been turned down by people before, and it was a well known fact that Blaise was bi sexual and had a passion for black haired guys.

"Alright Potter, but this must be made in secret. I will not have my reputation ruined by people finding out I sleep with the golden boy," he said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he responded quickly. If Blaise had tried to offend him he had failed massively. "It's a deal then, we will talk about this at Hogwarts, as for now I need to get the hell out of here," he said and left without a backward glance.

He called Michael and asked him to come and pick him up. He explained everything in the car and much to his irritation Michael found his story hilarious and had many laughs at his expense. It was during times like these he felt like he wanted to kill someone, badly and preferably Michael. Michael eventually calmed down and promised to recruit some clients for him due tomorrow. He knew how much Ry hated having nothing to do.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ry was very, _very_ bored. The morning had been slow, Michael had indeed managed to get him some clients but most of them wanted to hold hands, go on a stroll through a park and nothing else. He almost wished he was back at the wedding, at least some drama happened there. He didn't expect any difficulties with Blaise Zabini. He was a handsome boy, but didn't make much noise about himself in school. The spotlight in Slytherin was directed at Draco Malfoy and Zabini kept himself on the side lines. Ry hoped this would make things easier for him when he was supposed to keep his end of the bargain, he suspected that he would be the one to go down in the dungeons. He was in no position to demand of Zabini that they meet somewhere of his choice.

He was back in 'his' alley. He liked it there because no matter the time of day, it was always pretty dark in there. It was narrow no more than one meter broad at the largest end. He didn't suppose such narrow alleys were actually allowed, because of the fire risk, but those buildings had been around for a while.

Right now he was off duty, and Michael had told him to go home to his relatives but he didn't feel like it. He knew he could be gone for quite some time before the order realised it. He had, after all, done a very powerful illusion charm on the house years ago, so they would think he was inside and the Dursley's wouldn't tell them any different, they too got something out of the fact that he wasn't home.

So why hadn't the Ministry noticed he had done underage magic? He hadn't not really. He had once stumbled across a wizard, and against all odds, the wizard was a client of his that decided to help him out. Said wizard was now dead, but that didn't mean the magic would fade. Magic was endless, it was part of the world and would never disappear. Magic simply took residence in some people. Being born by a wizard would help the magic to find a new suitable residence, but as seen before some people simply weren't made for it. As such there are muggles and squibs, as well as sometimes there is being a muggle born witch or wizard.

"Hey you!"

Ry looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes to see better. A man stood in the end of the alley.

"Are ya talkin' to me?" Ry drawled and stood up straight, prepared to fight if necessary. The man came closer.

"Are you working?" the man asked.

"Depends on who's asking," Ry said carefully. It could be a cop for all he knew. His business wasn't exactly legal.

"I need your service. How much?"

"For what?" Ry asked and went closer, his hand down in his pocket, prepared to dial Michael if it turned out to be ugly. He usually didn't pick up costumers this way.

" Just a blow, nothing more." The man waited for him to make his choice. Ry looked him over. The man was nothing out of the ordinary, not young but neither old. Perhaps he could have done something to his hair rather than just let it grow that long… the man reminded him a little bit of Sirius actually. He might be sick for doing it, but he felt intrigued by this man who reminded him so much of Sirius by the looks.

"Alright, I will even give you this one for free," he said and the man looked at him with shock.

"Free? I can't…-" he asked.

"Yes, are you going to argue over it? Never look a gift horse in the mouth, my mother used to say," he said easily and went over and invaded the man's personal space. With well practiced hands he began to kneed the man's privates through the fabric of the jeans. The man uttered no further objections and for that he was glad. He used his other hand to unbuckle the leather belt. He didn't usually give away his services for free, but yet again he made an exception. He had managed to do a lot of those lately, perhaps he really was bored with his life. He hoped to get some new action at Hogwarts.

"Lean back," he told the man and pushed him over to the wall. Ry pulled down the man's pants to his ankles and began to blow hot air on the awakening goods in the boxers. He loved to tease the men to their breaking point before he did what they all desired. He fondled the balls through the boxers and placed playful small kisses on the stomach in front of him. He carefully licked his way down and gave small bites on the inside of the man's tights. It wasn't enough to leave a mark for more than a couple of hours, but it brought on the desired feelings.

"Now!" the man said and pulled on his hair at the same time as he tried to angle his hips towards his mouth.

"Come on now, I haven't even pulled off your underwear," he whispered.

"Please make it quick!" the man said with clear frustration in his voice and Ry understood that this wasn't something the man had planned, and thus he hadn't made an appointment with any prostitute. These streets weren't unsophisticated, on these streets there was an organized prostitution going on. Much like gangs the prostitutes and their hustlers had their invisible lines on the streets. Ry was patrolling and operating at the more 'classy' streets, which rich people visited. If you wanted a 'real' hooker, one of those that was so far gone she could hardly remember her own name anymore, they would have to look several blocks away.

Ry decided to get this over with, since the man probably had some place else to be right now. He pulled down the boxers with a snap and sucked in the red head before the man could process what was going on.

"Fuck!" the man hissed as Ry sucked on the head before he began to take in more length. He swallowed a couple of times and relaxed his throat like he had done so many times before. With years of practice he gently guided the man towards heaven with his lips and throat. Just when the man began to get almost delirious he pulled back and released the man with a wet 'pop'.

"Wha-" the man gasped but couldn't say anymore before he let out a low hiss. Ry smirked slightly as he continued to blow air at the proud cock before his eyes. He simply couldn't resist to tease one last time. He then swallowed the man again, and drove him over the cliff. The man had to sit down because his legs was shaking too much.

"That was the best god damn blow I've ever had!" he gasped and looked up at the now standing Ry. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Ry. Stick around and you might hear some mighty tales about me…" and with that he turned away and began to walk to the exit of the alley. Just before he took the step outside he stopped. "Oh… and all you hear about me is true," and with that he was gone.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**: He will return to Hogwarts… won't he?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**DON'T DENY WHAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/draycious** PROMISE TO CHECK IT OUT.**

**_Don't forget to read my other stories. _**I'm sorry about the design, but it's the sites fault. 

**_----------------------------------------------------_**

Ry had been working peacefully for the rest of the summer, and business went on as usual. He saw Brent a few times, but had no further contact with the Delaware family. He had one question which was burning in his mind, and he had forgotten to ask the people who possessed all the answers about the subject. What had Blaise Zabini been doing at that particular wedding? He figured there was some kind of connection between Ronnie and Zabini, but he couldn't figure out which one. They couldn't be father and son. Hadn't Blaise mentioned 'uncle Ronnie'? Well, he had to look that up as soon as possible. It was driving him insane, he had a natural curiosity for things. Michael used to say that it often put him in tight spots and awkward situations, and Ry couldn't really argue with that. It was the truth.

He was getting ready for leaving the Dursley's to go to Hogwarts. He was, as planned, going as himself. He did not dress in his usual rags, or alter his looks. He looked very fuck-able, just like he wanted to do. He was very comfortable with that look. It was his life now, and it had been for many years. He wasn't sure of how the wizarding world saw sex, he hadn't really had the opportunity to ask anyone without raising suspicions and he very much doubted he'd see sex books in Hogwarts' library. Perhaps the wizarding world counted on the parents informing their children about adult life. He had never heard of sex education in Hogwarts, and if it would have existed he was sure he would have heard of it. Young teenagers liked to whisper and have a giggle about the subject, it was nothing new. Perhaps he could ask Zabini, since he already knew about him and his ways.

**HOGWARTS**

The train ride had been very quiet and peaceful, mostly because he had locked himself in the toilet and stayed there. He hadn't met up with any of his friends yet, but they had knocked on the door when they heard he was there from the other students. He had claimed he wasn't feeling very well, and after a while they had gone away.

He had basically done everything he wasn't supposed to do on the toilet as a student of Hogwarts school.

He had smoked, he had read an dirty magazine and he had wanked. He was a man with needs, as he usually told people when they were bothering him. He had very much wanted to shout out to the world that he was wanking, --and could you please leave me the hell alone, when people banged on the door, demanding to get access, but he had thankfully restrained himself. He didn't want to cause any scandal just yet. He had plenty of time to do that, all year in fact.

He got some strange looks when he sat down at the table, and he could see a lot of people looked at him with lust in their eyes or curiosity. Some people didn't even care. It wasn't so bad, he had prepared for worse.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked at once. How did you answer that question?

"Happened?" he stalled. "Nothing much, it's been a quiet summer," he said as he glanced over to the Slytherin table. He saw Blaise at once, but he wasn't looking his way. He very much doubted Blaise would, he was much to sly for that. Besides, Blaise would seek him out when he wanted his body, because Harry knew he was seen as nothing else in his eyes. Blaise just wanted a body to fuck, no companion.

"You're very different Harry. You look good," Hermione said and blushed slightly. Harry smiled at her and laughed quietly.

"And I didn't before you mean?" He teased and watched her blush some more. He was going to talk to Ron and Hermione this year, but they would not be as close as before. He doubted they wanted to be seen around him after he has gotten the reputation as Hogwarts whore. That would probably happen pretty soon, he was itching to try out what Hogwarts had to offer. There were some pretty good looking people attending the school, but he had always denied himself to play with the thought of fucking them before. At least Hermione would care, he thought. She seemed to be such a prude. They never talked about sex with her, and Ron spoke very seldom with him about sex. In a way it was his own fault, every time Ron had seemed to want to speak about it he had avoided it with his best efforts. Hermione.. Yeah, different story, he decided as he looked at her blushing face once more.

In the corner of his eye he saw Cho giggling together with her friends. Maybe she thought she could have another chance with him. Yeah right, fat fucking chance! He thought. The only reason why had faked a miserable attempt to dating the girl was because he had an image to uphold. If the boy who lived never had fling they might start to question his sexuality, imagine the headlines that would cause! No, he'd rather play it safe. He could have made Cho fall for him immediately if he wanted to, he never doubted his natural charm, but he wasn't supposed to be good at handling girls.

Now there's a different story, he thought and straightened up. He smiled over at the girls rather sexily and shook his head a little so his hair went over his eyes. They'll love that pose, he thought, and sure enough, the girls giggled even more. He grinned to himself. God, this is just too easy! He thought with glee. If this was the all around natural response he'd be bored within the week. He wanted challenges.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed to him. She had apparently been trying to get his attention during his little flirting with the Ravenclaw girls.

"You were saying…?" he asked her lazily and leaned over the table with his head in his hands. He looked at her with big green eyes and pouted., still putting on a show for those around him. Boyishly sexy, he was good at that!

She seemed a bit thrown off by his behaviour but regained her bearing pretty quickly.

"What do you think you're doing? I see how you _flirt_ with everyone!" she practically spat out. "I don't want you go around breaking any hearts just for fun this year, you hear me Harry James Potter?" she told him sternly.

"Geez mate, you think you can pass any to me?" Ron butted in and asked eagerly, totally oblivious to Hermione's anger.

"You'll have to do that for yourself, I'm no hustler," He said and found that ironically funny and laughed to himself. No one understood what he laughed at, while Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Are you feeling alright? Perhaps you should go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow, are you sure nothing happened this summer?" Hermione asked concernedly, her anger already forgotten.

"I'm fine. The only thing that happened to me this summer was that I got some nice thick cock in me," he threw at her carelessly and smiled secretly at all the chokes around him. He refused to answer any of the questions directed to him for the rest of the feast. He had completely missed everything Dumbledore had said, but it was probably just the usual anyways.

**NEXT DAY**

On the lunch break he walked right into Blaise Zabini, and barely caught the other from falling to the ground.

"Why hello Zabini, fancy meeting you here… now," he purred in the pretty boy's ear as he helped him straightening up. He pressed himself close, and didn't care about the people standing around, watching what they had thought to be a confrontation between the Gryffindor Golden boy and a Slytherin.

"Potter," Zabini said with slight reservation. He still thought that Harry would hide the fact that he was a prostitute. He had re-decided on his way to the school. He had no reason for fucking Zabini in secret, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Tell me," he whispered in Zabini's ear and grinned when he felt the boy shudder against him. "Why were you at the wedding?" he continued and drew away. He saw Zabini blink. The boy shook his head as if to clear it.

"What?" he asked in a low voice, obviously not wanting this particular conversation to be overheard.

"You heard me just fine, quit stalling," he said calmly. He hated people who stalled, they were so obvious anyway. He himself could stall sometimes, but he was at the very least good at it. Using his sex-appeal to distract the other while thinking of what to say he had found out could be very useful. Yet, he preferred to get straight to the point with things.

"Let's go talk Potter," Zabini said out of the blue and grabbed his arm. He began to walk away with Harry dragging, and he didn't like the situation. He shook himself free and hissed at Zabini like a snake. The other jumped slightly but showed nothing else of the surprise he knew was there. Harry bit his tongue to keep from grinning. He was just as easily amused as he was bored, no matter how contradicting that sounded. Perhaps he found simple things funny, but the simple things didn't last very long, nor were they there often… whatever. Rambling in your own head? You're losing it, he thought to himself as he followed Zabini.

They stopped down in the dungeons. Zabini showed him into some empty room, perhaps it had been a classroom once upon a time but now it was empty and the dust was the walls only company.

"Well, why did you drag me all the way down here?" he demanded as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He had a lot of practise of leaning on walls, and he had the pose just right. He showed off a little bit of his stomach as his t-shirt went up when he leaned slightly to the side. Blaise looked away quickly when he saw it. "Are you going to answer me?" he said again. Zabini glared at him.

"I can't see how it's any of your business," he snapped.

"True, you can't _see_ it, but it fucking well is. Are you going to speak up or do you want me angry?" he said and narrowed his eyes. He didn't know how much Zabini had heard about him, but he was pretty much known by everybody on the streets for heaving one hell of a temper, and a fondness of injuring others while throwing a tantrum. Some of his historical fights and tantrums were only rumours, but some of them weren't. Anyhow they served their purpose because Zabini was ready to talk.

"I was there because my father is brothers with Ronnie," he said reluctantly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I wasn't aware of Ronnie having any brothers or sisters, you better not be lying to me." Zabini shook his head slowly.

"No, I am not lying. He does have siblings, two brothers and one sister. No one in the family is very found of Ronnie."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously. He loved to hear people talking shit about Ronnie. It gave him some weird kind of satisfaction because he didn't like Ronnie either. Maybe he was just weird or everyone felt that way about hearing crap about their old fallen out 'friends'. Not that he had ever been friends with Ronnie, he was too much of a fucking sleaze ball for that. Zabini gave him a look that said 'what, are you kidding?'. he simply looked at the other boy. Zabini gave a huge sigh and ended their 'silent' conversation and talked again.

"No one really likes him, right? But he is good to have in the family whenever we need some help with… something. I don't see any point lying to you since you already know what kind of business my family is up to," he said and Harry nodded. Drug dealing, hustling, executions, practically doing other peoples dirt job and being paid to do it. "My father is not into the actual business, he just helps with blackmail material or sometimes is with my other uncle and helps him collect money for duties which they have fallen behind with."

Harry could imagine what those kind of meetings looked like. Very painful, bloody and they must use many obscenities. He shrugged, what did he care about that? As long as he wasn't involved he didn't give a fuck.

"Do you contribute to the family business?" he asked lazily and Zabini shrugged non committally.

"It happens," he said nonchalantly but Harry could tell that Zabini was actually kind of proud to be involved in this kind of world. Maybe he thought it was cool or something. For him, it was just another day in the world that he knew it as.

"What do you do?" he asked instead of commenting on Zabini's weird affections for the 'darker' world.

"I am no whore like yourself," he said and Harry glared at him but showed no other emotions. Why react to the truth? He had chosen this life anyhow. Speaking of which, did Draco _Malfoy_ ogle his backside when he passed him by in the dungeons on his way here to this very room? He shook his head and concentrated on the words spilling out of Zabini's mouth.

"…and since I am still in school I only help out during the summers. Generally I help my father with the blackmail material, but I've been present at some of our sessions with the fallen ones."

He means the mother fuckers who haven't paid, he thought to himself.

"Alright, so do you wanna fuck now or later?" he said abruptly and stood up straight. He had gotten the information he wanted, now he saw no reason for standing there and listening to the other boys ramblings any longer. As said before; he was easily bored.

"Right now?" Zabini repeated sceptically.

"Now or later, either way is fine," he said quickly. Zabini shook his head at him.

"Later, we haven't got much time now anyways, I want to make the most out of our sessions."

"I guess we have a problem then, I want this quick and to be over and done with," he said daringly as he looked deep into Zabini's dark eyes. The other boy wasn't fazed this time.

"Either we do this my way, or I will tell everyone about your little _secret,_" he said with a smirk. Harry grinned at him.

"Go right ahead," he said right up in Zabini's face. He heard the door open behind him but he didn't turn around. "Go on, tell everyone I am a fucking _whore_, do you really think I care? Hell, shout it out, then I can get down to work here in school too. I am sure people want to fuck me dry, I am _the_ Harry Potter after all," he said loudly. Zabini stared at him. Satisfied, he turned around and looked right into black, dark eyes. His smile dimmed a little. He turned his head slightly to his left.

Great, he thought. Three teachers and one very much fuck-able young man stood staring aghast at him.

"Mr Potter!" Snape ground out, and even Draco Malfoy beside him winced at that tone.

------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**DON'T DENY WHAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE**

**  
-_CHAPTER 5-_**

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO: **www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

* * *

He had quite often found himself involved in incidents and situations he didn't feel comfortable with. Those incidents usually didn't have anything to do with him personally, he was simply involved because somebody else fucked up. There were however a few rare situations in which he started the them, like now.

He had Blaise in front of him, looking slightly shocked but, who was obviously trying really hard to hide it, and behind him were three teachers and Malfoy of all people. He watched Snape with a detached interest. The man who was usually pale, had turned a deep purple colour instead. It proved the man wasn't a vampire by any means.

_What a shame, I could have had some fun with him_, he thought forlorn. Vampire sex was great, he had tried it a couple of times under disguise. Despite what the wizarding world thought, the vampires did not keep to less crowded places, they were quite the opposite. They liked crowds where they could blend in and drink their victim's blood unnoticed. It is easier to hide in a crowd instead of somewhere more open. He was rudely interrupted in his thoughts as Snape took a step forward, towering over him.

"Can I help you?" He asked dryly, something the old he, as _they _knew him, never would have done.

"Respect Potter," Snape spat and the two teachers behind him nodded with shocked faces. "What's this nonsense about you being a... _prostitute_, " Snape looked like he had to force the word out, something odd considering Snape never showed any emotions. Apparently he couldn't say the word whore, which was odd considering he didn't seem the type who shied away from sex and prostitution. The man was a death eater, and quite a good one from what he had gathered. _What was so wrong with sex anyway? It made you feel good, and everyone did it in one way or another, why care so much? _he thought.

"You mean whore?" he said without thinking. He thought over his options, if he admitted to being a prostitute then there would be consequences, obviously. A normal student would be expelled, but he was by no means normal or ordinary. No, he would not be expelled. On the other hand there could be some kind of a discipline punishment. He'd rather not have that. _Lies, lies, lies__… what have we got? _He asked himself. Rumours in the school he could handle, if he proved now he wasn't a prostitute, then the teachers would most probably ignore the whispers about him in the future. There was no crime in having sex in school after all.

"I'm afraid you walked in on a bad time Professors," he said winningly. "I was just about to get down and dirty with Blaise here… we like do to it a bit unconventional, it spice's things up a bit you know," he said with a smile and took a tight hold of Zabini's arm, warning him to agree _or else_. Zabini gave a curt nod but said nothing at all. Then again, why would he help?

"You weren't certainly about to do it in here?" Professor Mcgongall asked him incredulously and looked around the empty room. He shrugged. Little professor Flitwick refused to meet his eyes, he seemed awfully embarrassed.

"Wherever, whenever, we like the thrill," he said and Minerva pursed her lips while Malfoy hid what appeared to be a smile. Harry turned to the other teacher, the new DADA professor.

"I suppose this wasn't what you imagined to experience when you applied for the job?" he joked and doing so he effectively began to steer the conversation away from what he had said earlier.

"No it wasn't," The new Professor said icily. He was immediately reminded of Snape. He glanced at Snape, but the man was busy glaring at the new teacher. They didn't seem to like each other. He wondered why. Whenever Snape openly showed hostility to a fellow _teacher_, there was usually a reason for it. Like with Quirrel or Moody.

_Curious_, he thought.

"Potter, it is late, why don't you run along and join your other little friends," Snape suddenly said and surprised them all.

"Sounds good to me," he replied quickly, eager to get out of this mess. Blaise was already heading for the door. He quickly followed him.

"Detention tomorrow night at ten in my office Potter," Snape called after him before the door closed. Harry cursed under his breath. When Zabini tried to talk to him he sneered at him and took a secret hallway leading to the Gryffindor tower. The day which had started so good turned out to be a bad, foul, fucking day, he decided as he went to bed.

-------------

* * *

He woke up the next day and felt refreshed, ready to start the day. He had a lot of things to do and he hardly knew where to start. He had lessons, sure, but he also wanted to find a 'victim' he could have some fun with during lunch break. Zabini was out of the question, he was no fun. He wanted someone new, someone he had to use his charm on to make them spread their legs.

He stretched his muscles and went to the showers. He didn't have to undress because he had slept naked. He wasn't ashamed of his body, and he didn't care who saw him naked, girls and boys alike. Besides, sleeping naked saved him the trouble of undressing and then redressing again in the mornings. If he went cold here in the tower when he slept alone he could use a heating charm, but he suspected he would have another body in his bed most of his days left here in Hogwarts.

He thanked Merlin for his good looks, even when he was asleep. Many people who were handsome awake looked worse than trolls asleep. Many lost their dignity and drooled on the pillow, had their tongue out or scrunched their faces up. He did none of that, nor did he snore.

_Sometimes I think I'm to good to be true_, he thought as he smiled to himself in the mirror.

He jumped into the shower and shampooed his hair. He usually began to shower warm, then he made it colder gradually. It was the easiest way to wake up, and he couldn't really say he was a morning person because he wasn't. He rather enjoyed late nights out in club's. Preferably those kinds of nights should be filled with alcohol and sex. Sure, he did drugs every now and then, but he was always careful with not becoming addicted. He had seen what those things did to people, and he didn't like the outcome. He had seen many fellow workers on the streets die from overdoses. He also knew that once his body began to fall apart, he would get less jobs and his would just be another lonely miserable old whore.

That won't happen yet, he thought satisfied while he scrubbed his firm body with soap. He always took great care in staying fit. During his free time he was often seen in a muggle gym, working out and flirting with the male instructors. Well, you couldn't expect him to lay off his personality.

He quickly rinsed his body and stepped out of the shower. He made his way carefully over the wet and slippery floor. He didn't want to fall and crack his head open. _That would be an unworthy way to end life_, he thought with some dark humour. He picked his towel hanging on the wall and tied it tightly around his waist. He took another towel and quickly dried his half long hair messily. He then shook himself and dropped the towel he had used for his hair on the floor and left the room. He knew a house elf would come and pick it up sooner or later.

He stepped outside the shower's main room and went out in the corridor. All the boys in Gryffindor showered in the same stalls, just like the girls showered together in their's. Harry naturally didn't care about showering in public, but he knew many boys who did. _It__'s just because they've got small dicks_, he mused. Maybe that was a bit unfair, but he couldn't help thinking so since he was pretty huge himself. He had seen Ron looking at him many times throughout the years with a frown on his face, and when Ron later took a look at his own dick he had looked downright depressed. Harry grinned at the thought. He passed a first year in the corridor, and he knew he was being stared at.

Many people had woken up by this time, so he had to pass many people of both sexes on his way back to his own dormitory. He only smiled at them in greeting. It wasn't normal that someone walked out of the showers only clad in a towel. The ordinary thing to so was to take the clothes with them and change in the main room right outside the showers. It was designed like a locker room.

When he entered his dorm he saw that the other boys still weren't up. He shrugged and dressed himself in a dark green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. The jeans weren't to tight or to baggy- they were the perfect fit. He didn't think that he should give Hogwarts too many shocks at once. He would wear his more outrageous clothes at another time. Since no one was up, he decided to go down to breakfast himself. Just because the others weren't independent one bit, but always had to go in groups, didn't mean he functioned the same way.

--------------------------

* * *

When he entered the Great Hall he decided to go and sit with the Hufflepuff girls. They weren't exceptionally good looking, but they had to do. He wasn't usually this shallow if he looked for something more than a fuck, because he knew that looks weren't everything, but since he only wanted someone for just one hour… well, you get the point.

"Hello girls," he said and put on his best smile for them as he sat down. His greeting was met with giggles and an occasional shy 'Hi Harry'. "How are you girls this fine morning?" he continued and reached out for a piece of bread and begin to butter it up while he occasionally looked up from his task.

"We're fine," a girl said to him and he nodded. "That's good. Are you all excited to have yet another term here?" he asked. They nodded.

"You know, I have never really taken time to get to know the younger years here," he said and leaned forward into the group as if he told them a great secret. "Perhaps you could help sort things out for me? What grade are you in?" he asked them.

"We're sixth years," the same girl from before said proudly. She was the only one able to respond without a giggle. She has brown flat hair, and brown eyes. She looked pretty plain since there was nothing extraordinary about her, but he didn't care. She wasn't the chosen one. He rather wanted to have some fun with the blonde girl next to her. She was pretty. She was the smallest of them, the most delicate and she had beautiful blue eyes. Those people who didn't look it, were usually the wildest ones, he thought happily. Once they got out of their shell, it was all written in the Freud's books about the human psychic. At least he thought so.

He loved being Bi-sexual. He usually leaned towards men, but women could do too. They filled their purpose, even if he didn't like their physical features quite as much as men's. He could understand men better, but he was pretty good with women too. As long as he listened to them when they spoke, and he made sure to make the woman feel like she was the most sexiest thing on the planet, everything went his way. Yet he wasn't sleazy in his way, he hated those smooth talkers he could sometimes see sitting in bars. No, he usually found a good feature in the girl he talked to, and over exaggerated that feature, even if it actually was there. He liked to stick to the truth, with a few white lies here and there. He knew how much damage he could do to a person if he just played around with no thought in it what so ever. He simply had to walk the fine line, and he was pretty damn good at doing so.

"Where are your robes Harry?" the blond girl he wanted to have finally asked him. He raised his eyebrows and feigned surprise.

"Oh damn! You're right, thank god someone is more observant than me! Imagine me walking into Snape's class dressed like this," he said and grabbed his shirt and pulled on it so he showed off some of his stomach, just like he planned it. The girls blushed and quickly looked away and he let his T-shirt fall down again. The other girls but the blonde looked slightly mortified that they hadn't thought of the robe-issue. The blonde won an important point there! They really wanted Harry for themselves.

"What do you say, would you like to come and get it together with me? I feel so lonely when I have to walk all the way up to my dormitory alone," he said cleverly and quickly changed his mind about a lunch break fuck. Morning fucks were great too, and lessons weren't't due until another hour and a half. He was up early today. The blonde girl blushed and looked so cute when she nodded eagerly. Before the other girls could comprehend Harry had stood up and offered his hand to the blonde girl who he had earlier found out was named was Marie.

"Join me in my endless walk to my dormitory," he joked. He quickly helped her up and began to walk away from the table after winking towards the other girls. They didn't look happy that Marie had been the chosen one, but what did he care about that? He didn't have the time to do them all before class begun.

Harry chattered away in a pleasant tone as they walked, all the while manoeuvring her into later having sex with him. She wasn't a difficult case at all. She looked at him with huge admiring eyes that told him she would do anything for him, as long as he asked for it. He found it a bit disheartening that some girls only thought they were there to please those around them, but who knew, maybe she would get a new boost of confidence if they had sex. He had seen many people change after being fucked. They felt more sure of themselves, now when they knew men wanted them, and liked being with them. He liked it when he could give something in return when he was just using them.

If he was honest with himself he couldn't say he had much of a conscious when it came to sex. He did what he wanted, and if other people got hurt, that's too bad.

-----------------------------------

* * *

"Marie, wait. I want to show you something. Close your eyes," He almost whispered when they passed the room of requirement. After making sure her eyes were really closed he walked back and forth tree times, thinking of a good place to have sex in.

"Here, take my hand, but keep your eyes closed. I will lead you there," he said.

"Just make sure I don't fall," she said as a weak joke. He laughed quietly in a way he knew she would feel 'all the way'. He led her into the room after making sure they hadn't been seen. The door closed behind them with a snap.

"Alright, you can open your eyes," he said and she did. She gasped slightly when she first saw it. Then she blushed. A big bed stood in the middle of the room. He had made sure to make it quite girly with flowers on the cover. Marie turned to him with a question in her eyes. He decided to show off some his drama skills.

"Marie," he said quietly and quickly looked at the ground.

"Yes?" She asked curiously and took a step closer to him.

"Marie… I like you, a lot but I have a problem… you see, I feel so, so… lonely," he said and she went all the way over to him and put her hand on his.

"You're not alone Harry!" she protested. "You have a lot of people, a lot of friends and-" he interrupted her and wretched free from her grip as he said "I know that Marie! That's not what I am talking about!" he turned his dark, tormented eyes towards her. "I just want someone to like me for me, and I want to be able to be together with a girl without having to read about it in the newspaper," he said and her eyes widened. She seemed to hesitate before saying:

"You have me, I wouldn't tell anyone if… _something _should happen;" she said tentatively.

_Bingo! _Harry thought and smiled inwardly.

"Really?" he asked weakly.

"Yes!" she said with a smile and he took the few couple of steps between them and kissed her deeply. "Thank you," he murmured.

Things went from there. They began to undress each other he had been right in his earlier assumption. She was wild in bed, she even took command once in bed. He had been in the process of fucking her dry (even if he was holding back some, she had told him earlier she was a virgin) when she had pushed him away and flipped them over. Then she proceeded to sit down on his erect cock and ride him like an experienced whore would. She wasn't by any means quiet either. She screamed out in pleasure, and told him exactly what she wanted him to do.

All in all he had had a good time.

Later he thanked her and got dressed. He made her promise again not to tell _anyone_, and then he left.

_One down, the rest of the school to go, _he thought humorously and set course towards his first potions class of the term.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**DON'T DENY WHAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE**

_**-CHAPTER SIX-**_

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO**: www. livejournal. com /users/draycious

**LINK: **http//www. fanfiction. net/ s/2562885/1/ -Check this out

**WARNING: **Sex, do I need to say more?

* * *

It wasn't a well kept secret that he didn't like the potion classes, and this morning something told him this particular lesson wouldn't be pleasant. Well, at least it wouldn't be if Snape's almost cheerful sneer was any indication. Whenever Snape looked like that he had something nasty planned, everyone knew it was time to run and Harry knew that more than anyone else. Never the less he went inside the classroom like everybody else and took a seat instead of skipping class. Hermione and Ron stumbled in seconds later, and they took their seats next to him even if Hermione still seemed a bit put out over his behaviour lately.

"What's up with Snape?" Ron whispered to him when he too noticed the scary cheerful expression that didn't quite belong on Snape. Hermione elbowed Ron and hushed him before Harry could speak. He didn't really mind, he had no answer to the question anyhow. Whatever it was, he was sure he could handle it in someway. He was used to handling stuff on his own, there was nothing Snape could do that could hurt him. _Nothing _could hurt him. Whatever Snape did, it wouldn't be too bad since he was an employed teacher at the school. He wondered why the kids at Hogwarts never thought of that. Still, the fact that Snape couldn't do anything really harmful didn't mean he was pleasant. _I bet I could make him pleasant_, Harry thought with a grin. He had made even the most uptight men walk out of his bedroom with a goofy smile on their faces. _Sex is the cure and answer to everything people_, he thought as he watched Snape swish his wand and open the various cabinet's they would be using.

"Pay attention class, I will only tell you this once," Snape began dramatically as he stood stonily at the front. "I have received the headmasters permission to show you how to brew a mild truth potion today," Snape said in his most cheerful voice, which wasn't really cheerful at all. _That's it? _Harry thought. "And I will also test real veritaserum on a couple of students," Snape added as an afterthought and the class came to life. _Ah, so that's why he's happy_, Harry thought. He had to admit that he was a little intimidated by the prospect of drinking the truth serum. If Snape asked him about what he had heard in the classroom with Blaise he could get in trouble, if he told everyone he really was a prostitute. Then again he didn't think Snape would ask him about that. He sent a sour thought to Dumbledore for allowing this. Wasn't this the worst kind of discrimination against a student's private life?

"First up, Longbottom!" Snape snapped and effectively silenced the upset class. Harry looked at Neville and didn't really feel any compassion for him. He brought this on himself with his constant stuttering and blown up cauldrons. He would be annoyed with Neville to for that. He really needed to grow a spine. Neville looked ready to faint as he walked up to Snape with shaky legs.

"Hurry up!" Snape snarled at the boy. Snape dropped a few well measured drops of the potion on a spoon and held it out for Longbottom to take, but when Neville's hands were shaking too much to hold it properly Snape promptly shoved the spoon roughly into Longbottom's mouth. Longbottom coughed at having the unexpected spoon down his throat and all the Slytherins laughed, even Harry didn't bother keeping a straight face. He got many funny looks from the Gryffindors but he ignored it.

"Now when you manage not to suffocate to the great disappointment of everyone else, tell me, have you ever managed to complete a potion?" Snape asked. Harry had thought he would ask something more personal and powerful, but he supposed it wasn't appropriate to do so as a teacher. Word of this class would get around, and Snape would have a hard time making excuses to Dumbledore and angry parents if he acted in an inappropriate way.

"No," Neville said in a dazed voice and Snape rolled his eyes. He then turned around and surveyed the room. His gaze stuck on Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, you may ask Longbottom one question", he said and Draco gave him a nasty grin. With a smug look over at the outraged Gryffindors he asked "Are you a virgin?" Even Harry winced at that one. That was exactly the kind of question that could leave Neville mortified for the whole year, and guess which ones had to take care of that? His dorm mates, that's who! Harry did not have any desire what so ever to comfort a distressed Neville just because he happened to be a virgin. Hell, he would even fuck Neville himself if that would make him shut up!

"Yes," Neville answered the question and Harry let his head fall down on his bench with a clunk when chaos broke out in the classroom. Everyone was shouting something, whether it was in Neville's defence or to spite him. Snape decided now would be a good time to give Neville the antidote. Neville turned red and gave a little mortified 'eep' then ran out of the classroom, leaving all of his stuff behind.

"Harry! Do something!" Hermione suddenly said and shook his arm. He looked up at her in surprise before saying lazily: "What do you want me to do? The boy is a virgin! Surely you don't expect me to help him with that, do you?" he asked and Hermione turned red in both anger and embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant!" she hissed at him and he shrugged. He really didn't want to do anything about the situation, besides, he was still feeling the afterglow from his morning sex so he was sleepy and relaxed and not at all in the need of a fight with the Slytherins.

"Mr Potter," Snape said and he looked up. Harry rolled his eyes as he stood. Of course he would be next on Snape's list. "You are the second and last one to demonstrate the potion today Potter," Snape said nastily and his classmates let out a sigh of relief. At the same time they felt for him. He wasn't nervous as he walked up to Snape. Once again Snape held out a spoon, and opposite from Neville he took it in his own had.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with that Potter?" Malfoy shouted at him. He ignored the jibe and swallowed the drops. He felt extremely relaxed, the world around him was a daze and fussy, but he could still hear what was going on around him.

"Mr Potter, have you ever done something illegal?" came the unexpected question from Snape. Harry found himself responding without even thinking about it.

"Yes," he said and caused an uproar with whistles, catcalls and other shouting.

"Well it appears as the Golden boy isn't so golden after all," Snape said dryly albeit a bit curiously. Again he asked Malfoy to ask him a question. This time Harry had expected the question to come.

"Potter, are _you _a virgin?" Draco asked with an evil laugh, it was clear he expected the answer to be yes. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"No," he said in a monotone voice and Malfoy's winning laugh got stuck in his throat.

"What?" Malfoy said stupidly and blinked but he didn't have a chance to ask him anymore because Snape had already given Harry the antidote. The classroom was silent as he walked back to his seat. His classmates didn't look disappointed, but they looked very surprised. He wasn't sure why, they had noticed him being different this term and he had expected word about his encounter with Blaise to spread. After all, Malfoy had been a witness, and he was one of the worst gossipers in the entire school. Come to think of it, that was very gay of Malfoy.

"You've done the deed?" Ron asked at once and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's called fucking Ron," he said and Ron blushed. "Or, if you prefer something more mild, _sexual intercourse_," he said dryly. The last one sounded so lame, a typical girl expression, or something a nerd would call it. _Fuck the correct terms, _Harry thought.

"When did you lose it?" Ron continued to ask, even if they were in Snape's classroom and everyone was listening in on them. Harry turned to Ron fully and exploded in his face.

"Why the fuck are you so interested Ron? Does it really matter when? I fuck all the time, end of bloody story!" he spat angrily. Snape took advantage of this glorious moment.

"Five point from Gryffindor," he said and Harry glared at him. "And another five for glaring, get a grip Potter," Snape said. Harry knew he would hear more about this in his detention tonight when Snape dropped the subject. The rest of the lesson went pretty smoothly, since Longbottom wasn't in the class. The new rules for classes, such as DADA, potions, and charms being obligatory now days, were a huge mistake on the board of governors side. Students should be able to choose the classes they wanted to be in after spending the mandatory years in the class. Harry couldn't understand why they had suddenly changed everything around like that. Then again he didn't really care all that much.

* * *

**DETENTION**

After dinner he walked towards his detention with Snape. He got many funny looks while walking the corridors, but as usual he ignored it. He was used being stared at. He didn't know if they were staring at him because of his good looks or because they had heard the rumours about his previous potions class, or maybe it was a bit of both. So far he hadn't been horribly bored at school, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He always had an itch inside him, and when that itch was unsatisfied he couldn't focus on anything. He needed to see something new, meet new people, go clubbing and dancing at discos all night long to feel good. He missed his job, he wanted to go back to the muggle world and just do his thing, the one thing he was great at. He knew that someday that had to stop, being a prostitute and all that, but for now he just wanted to live and not worry about the future.

He reached the dungeons and he knocked lightly on Snape's door.

"Inside Potter!" Snape said to him after spelling the door open. Snape sat at his desk, but he wasn't grading papers. Instead it looked like he was examining various potions. Harry didn't understand why the man would like to do that at his desk, since the potions the students made usually weren't very safe, but he mentally shrugged and thought that was Snape's problem. "Sit down Potter," Snape said and pointed at the chair in front of the desk. Harry looked at it in dismay but sat down anyway. The chair was thin, and looked pretty old. Then again it could have been brand new a couple of days ago, he couldn't tell because there were some burns on the chair. It had obviously barely survived some kind of fire or explosion. He just hoped he wouldn't get soot on his pants. If Snape noticed his dismay with the chair he didn't mind it, he ignored Harry for a whole five minutes while continuing his examination of the potions on his desk.

Harry let out a bored sigh and bounced one of his legs restlessly. He looked around in the office and looked for something to entertain him, but as usual it was dull and boring, albeit the younger years would think of it as scary. He began to drum his hand on the chair as he waited impatiently. After a few seconds or so Snape looked up with a glare.

"Stop that you imbecile!" he snarled and Harry stopped in surprise. He hadn't even been aware of doing it. "Get started, open the boxes over there and sort the ingredients," Snape told him. Harry stood up and looked around the office. In the far left corner he saw a couple of carbon boxes. He had obviously missed them before. He went over and kneeled down. With a mental sigh he opened them and prepared himself for a long night. Snape murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "If you make any noise Potter I'll kill you." He had probably heard it correct, it was Snape after all. He briefly wondered why Snape hadn't asked him about today's lesson or about the conversation with Blaise. Perhaps Snape wasn't as interested as he first thought. His nose itched when he smelt all the strong herbs in the box. He sat down on his ass on the cold stone floor and ripped off the lids of the boxes and began to sort through the plastic bags with herbs. He grinned when he saw a few of them looked quite suspiciously like marijuana. Since he had been in contact with drugs on the street, he knew very well that those kind of herbs were at least related to the original one. He sneaked a few glances at Snape, and wondered if he could risk stealing one bag and hide it in his pocket, but since Snape stared right back at him he decided against it for obvious reasons.

"Did you find something interesting Potter?" Snape asked as if he could read his mind. Harry shrugged lightly.

"Not really, why, should it be interesting?" he asked nonchalantly. Snape looked at him funny but didn't explode like Harry had expected. Instead Snape rose and went over to him. Harry followed his moves with suspicion. To his surprise Snape sank down on his knees right beside him and reached out his hands and began to dig through the herbs with an almost loving care.

"This Potter," Snape said in a near whisper. "Is one of the strongest and if used incorrectly most lethal calming herbs in the whole world," he finished and Harry raised his eyebrows. _So it was smoke after all_, he thought.

"What do you do with it, smoke it?" he asked curiously and Snape once again glared at him.

"No Potter, don't you ever listen? I just told you this was a lethal plant if used incorrectly, and smoking it _is_ an incorrect way," he said scathingly.

"Well fine, what's it for then?" Harry asked defiantly as he sat back and leaned his weight on his arms behind him. He didn't like being insulted by Snape. Snape didn't answer at first because he opened a note which had laid in the box. He read it thought quickly. "Incompetents, all of them!" Snape snarled angrily and stood up. He went over to his desk and scribbled something down on a parchment quickly and somehow he managed to call on an owl which came directly and took the note from him. Snape murmured the destination, but Harry could quite hear. Then Snape swirled around and looked at him.

"The herbs are used in a complex potion which indulges a slow death, it doesn't hurt but it slows down the breathing and heart rhythm, so you die peacefully," he explained simply. Harry nodded to show he understood, but he thought it was odd that those kind of ingredients were used inside a school. Once again it seemed like Snape read his mind.

"It's not for school Potter, it's order business and you would do well not to speak about it," Snape said warningly. Harry nodded again. He had no desire to speak about it. He was surprised over himself that he wasn't curious about who they would use the potions on. He didn't think it was cool to kill people, because no matter who you killed you almost always left some relative behind, but then again it was necessary sometimes to use outrageous means.

Snape sat down behind his desk once again and Harry minded his own business. After finishing sorting through the first box, and putting the small plastic bags in various other, smaller, boxes Snape had provided him, he continued on to the other big boxes. In the other box there was some kind of small round brown balls, he wasn't sure of what but they looked like brown peas or something. He picked up one of the bags while standing up so he could get some feelings back in his legs. Unfortunately the bag broke midway, and the pea like things rolled all over the floor.

"Fuck!" he yelled in irritation. Snape looked up at the sound of hundreds of peas splattering all over the floor and rolling around.

"POTTER!" the man roared angrily. Harry turned around and screamed right back.

"WHAT? Do you think it will help matters if you sit there bellowing like and overgrown bat?" he spat out. He was really irritated. His back hurt slightly from sitting on the floor, and he just wanted to fuck. Snape paled when he heard the words.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" he said.

"Yeah whatever, I don't give a flying fuck!" Harry said and picked up his wand. He had in mind of summoning all the little devils to him but Snape stopped him with an expelliarmus.

"What the fuck?" he asked annoyed. '

"You foolish boy! You could have killed us!" Snape spat at him and Harry glared.

"I'm not that incompetent at magic!" he sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. He dared Snape to argue that. He didn't, but he said something else instead.

"If you paid more attention in class you could have know that spells and Trownie fruits don't mix very well. You could have blown us up!" Snape snarled and looked around on the Trownie covered floor with mixed a feelings. "Just pick them up," he said. "By hand;" he added as Harry knelt down. Harry grumbled in reply and wished this hellish day would be over soon. _Very soon_, he thought as he watched the peas laying all over the place.

An hour later and every Trownie but those underneath Snape's desk had been picked up. Harry was in a shitty mood, Snape hadn't lifted one finger to help him. Then again he didn't expect anything less from Snape. So when he crawled underneath Snape's desk he wasn't surprised to see that Snape didn't move one inch to make things easier for him. As he began to pick up the Trownies he got a devilish idea. He looked up and his face was practically in Snape's privates already. With no hesitation he began to set down the Trownies he had in his hands on the floor. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, probably not, but the itch was getting annoying and he needed to get rid of it as soon as possible. Snape seemed like the perfect victim at the very moment. He might not like the man, but as said before he didn't have a conscience when it came to sex. He usually kept himself to the most good-looking ones, but Snape would do for today. It wouldn't mean a thing for him, and he knew it wouldn't for Snape. Besides, he was in the mind of having some fun with a certain blonde.

At first it seemed like Snape didn't notice the hands carefully unclasping his robes, and Harry soon found out why. He almost groaned in dispair when he saw that Snape was one of those persons who wore clothes layer on layer. _It will take me a fucking eternity to get though all this_, he thought sourly, but clenched his teeth and set to work. By the time Harry managed to get through the robe and the inner robe so only the pants and hopefully briefs were left, Snape noticed that something was going on. Harry would have loved to see the look on Snape's face, but as it were he was busy trying to avoid Snape's spasming leg.

"What the hell Potter?" Snape said from above the desk. He obviously didn't mind his words when he was surprised in this kind of way. Harry grinned naughtily and held on to Snape's legs tightly when the man tried to pull away and perhaps even stand up. With skilled and well practiced fingers he pulled of the rest of Snape's clothes and got down to business.

"Potter, I'll have you expelled for this!" Snape roared when he realised he couldn't get away. Harry was surpassingly strong like that. Harry smacked his lips and began to lick Snape's till limp cock_. It won't stay that way for long,_ Harry thought confidently. Sure enough, after only a few licks Snape began to show some interest, no matter how many insults Snape was yelling at him from above the desk. Harry continued to stroke and lick until Snape was hard. Harry was surprised to see the proud and slightly red cock stand tall and thick. He had pictured Snape had the long and thin type.

"Potter I'll kill you!" Snape roared and Harry let go of Snape with a wet sound. He lapped the man's thigh causing him to jump.

"Shut up Snape unless you want to attract the entire castle's attention. I intend to fuck you dry, and no matter what the fuck you say I know you want it," he said huskily. His own erection was straining in his pants, and with one hand still stimulating Snape he managed to slip out of both his pants and underwear. Usually he didn't bother wearing boxers or anything like that, but he figured it was best to do so inside Hogwarts.

After getting out of the clothes he slithered out from the desk and up in Snape's lap so they came face to face.

"Hi," he said simply to Snape's gaping face. With a smug look he began to slowly sink down on Snape's erection and Snape closed his eyes with a groan. Harry's smile widened. He loved this part. He too groaned when Snape was fully inside, all the way down to the balls. Harry wriggled a little to find a good position and Snape gasped. The mans breathing was fast and his cheeks were slightly flustered. So he is able to blush, Harry thought absently. He loved having his hole filled, it felt so good. He was almost constantly lubricated because of his job and he had also found a spell that he could keep active for however long he wanted too. It didn't hurt at all to simply be filled without any preparation, and that was the best part. Since no love was involved he didn't want hours of foreplay, he wanted it fast and rough. With that thought in mind he began to bounce up an down and ride Snape mercilessly, while enjoying every second of it. He would deal with all the consequences later.

* * *


End file.
